duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Shep Pettibone
Robert E. Pettibone, Jr. (born 15 July 1959,better known as Shep Pettibone) is a record producer, remixer, songwriter and club DJ, whose work has included remixing Duran Duran songs. Biography His earliest work known to the public was for one of New York City's top disco/dance radio stations, WRKS 98.7 "Kiss" FM, and later as remixer/producer for the disco label Salsoul Records. His prowess at production and mixing led him to work with such artists as Madonna and George Michael in the late '80s during the height of these artists' popularity. Shep's contribution to 1980s club music is too extensive to list completely. He was instrumental in bringing the early underground sound of house music into the pop mainstream by way of a hybrid sound (much to the dismay of some purists who preferred standard disco/dance and R&B). Though he was contemporaneous to others (such as François Kevorkian and Arthur Baker), he is certainly the most prominent DJ/Remixer to bridge the high Disco and House eras in popular dance music. The early days: 98.7 Kiss "Mastermixes" He was one of the first to submit multiple remixes (with different approaches) to be released all on the same single. Today this is standard practice to market a song to a multitude of different radio formats and markets. Shep's remix skills became known to the public starting in 1982 when began to create "Mastermixes" of single hit songs for the New York City disco/dance radio station WRKS (98.7 Kiss FM). Shep's "Mastermixes" were remixes of hit disco and dance songs of the time, and continued into 1983, after which Shep became more closely involved with Salsoul Records and expanded into studio mixing and production. Shep's "Mastermixes" would often incorporate the "dub" version or instrumental version of the 12" single, using the vocal-only track or other unique portions of the various versions of the 12" singles. Shep made ample use of tape splicing and other methods of editing to create repetitive lines of music or vocals, often in quick, staccato rhythm, and he also made judicious use of tape delay and digital delay effects, usually opting for an eighth-note 'triplet' continuous echo effect either effected on a specific vocal or musical point, or set on a continuous mode with limited delay length to allow for an echoing effect as the music played. Some "Mastermixes" he did for 98.7 Kiss FM which featured these effects significantly include those for "Do It To The Music" by Raw Silk, and "So Fine" by Howard Johnson (both hits in 1982). Of such popularity were his "Mastermixes" that in late 1982 Prelude Records released a double-album LP set of "Mastermixes" by Shep Pettibone for a number of Prelude-released songs. The remixes Shep did for D-Train's "You're The One For Me" and "Keep On" are considered classic "Mastermixes" from this set. Later: work with Madonna, Janet Jackson, Duran Duran, Arcadia & others Shep Pettibone added to his work at 98.7 Kiss FM from 1982 by working in the studio on a number of well-known 12" singles for Salsoul Records in 1983, including hits by Skyy, Inner Life, the Salsoul Orchestra and Loleatta Holloway, among others. His remix of First Choice's "Let No Man Put Asunder" is the version now found in the majority of urban dj's record crates. Shep also had a go at remixing "Dr. Love" (which had anthemized many a disco night in the late 70s as A Tom Moulton Mix). Moulton wished Shep luck, but later hinted that he didn't care for the remix. In 1985 Shep Pettibone remixed Arcadia song "Say The Word" for the 12" vinyl release. Shep Pettibone formed an early alliance with Pet Shop Boys, mixing "West End Girls" and co-producing some B-side material with the group, like "Was That What It Was?" (1986), "You Know Where You Went Wrong" (1987). He also did a notable "turnaround mix" for Level 42 on their "Something About You" single in 1985, garnering the record airplay and decent sales after its first release had been a flop. His most famous work by far would be his remixes, writing and production collaborations with Madonna, starting in earnest in 1986 with the "Color Mix" of "True Blue". In 1987, he added new material to Madonna's "Into the Groove", significantly changing the arrangement so that Madonna could get more stage time and a broader performance out of the song. Shep Pettibone had obviously been smitten with the record, as he had used the basic rhythm arrangement for New York teen queen Alisha's "Baby Talk" in 1985. He went on to remix several more of Madonna's hit singles, including "Causing a Commotion", "Like a Prayer" and "Express Yourself." Most notable were the duo's collaborations on the number one song "Vogue" and the "Erotica" album. Their association appeared to end soon after working on several songs together in 1994 for a Madonna album that did not eventuate. Madonna finished two of the songs with different collaborators (see Unreleased Madonna Songs). A third tune from this session, "Love Won't Wait", was later given to Gary Barlow (Take That's songwriter and singer), to record and it reached #1 in the UK in 1997 with co-writing credit given to both Shep Pettibone and Madonna. Shep Pettibone mixed the famous video version of Janet Jackson's The Pleasure Principle in 1987. He also mixed several of the singles from her Rhythm Nation 1814 album, including the title track, Miss You Much, Alright, Love Will Never Do (Without You) and Escapade. Shep Pettibone helped British songbird (now millionaire Kylie Minogue's songwriter and producer) Cathy Dennis, break US radio by means of his mixes of "Just Another Dream" and "Touch Me (All Night Long)". The latter is a definitive example of a "turnaround" mix, where a remixer significantly commercialises an otherwise uncommercial song for single release, usually resulting much improved sales for the associated album. Shep Pettibone worked with Cathy Dennis on her second release, which did not perform as well as its predecessor. In April 1987, Pettibone also produced the first version of the Pet Shop Boys hit "Heart", although an entirely new production would be used for the eventual single and yet another mix was used and produced by Andy Richards (Holly Johnson, Inga and O.M.D. producer), on the album Actually. Which was reached number one UK Single Chart in April 1988. Shep's version was eventually released on the 2001 2-disc re-release of "Actually". In 1988, Shep worked with Duran Duran on their songs "I Don't Want Your Love" and "All She Wants Is". Shep Pettibone's snare drum sequencing During Shep Pettibone's peak years at the end of the 1980s, he established a trademark style of mix most easily identified by the use of a sequenced "machine gun"-sounding snare drum. Steve "Silk" Hurley simultaneously made use of a rapid fire snare, usually with more reverb applied. In England, the mixes of Phil Harding would feature this element (as one can hear on Bananarama's "I Can't Help It") and, less in the spotlight,Dancing' Danny D and Mark Saunders (both respected remixers) were featuring variations of this motif in their own work (Danny D's snare usually lacked the syncopation of Shep's while Saunders was slower and displayed a pronounced "splash" effect). In contrast, Frankie Knuckles used the snare drum in an extremely sparing manner for his trademark "Def Classic Mixes". Shep's "bazooka snare" evolved into a singular sound that can be used with great accuracy to identify his remixes from the period 1988 to 1992, when present. Selected remixing credits *Aftershock - She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not (1990) *Afrika Bambaataa & The Jazz 5 - Jazzy Sensation (1982) *Alisha - All The Night (1985) *Alisha - Baby Talk (1985) *Alisha - Boys Will Be Boys (1985) *Alisha - One Little Lie (1985) *Alisha - Stargazing (1986) *Alisha - Too Turned On (1985) *Alyson Williams - Yes We Can (1986) *Arnie's Love - Date With The Rain (1985) *Apollo Smile - Dune Buggy (1991) *Arcadia - Say The Word (1985) *Art of Noise - Beat Box (1984) *Aurra - Baby Love (1982) *Aurra - Checking You Out (1982) *Aurra - Such A Feeling (1982) *The B-52's - Summer of Love (1986) *The B-52's - The Girl From Ipanema Goes to Greenland (1986) *Bananarama - Preacher Man (1991) *Barbara Fowler - Kockin' On My Door (1985) *Barone - Shake It Up (´Til Ya Drop) (1985) *Bee Gees - You Win Again (1988) *Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is a Place on Earth (1988) *Belinda Carlisle - I Get Weak (1988) *The Belle Stars - World Domination (1986) *Betty Boo - Doin' The Do (1990) *Betty Boo - Where Are You Baby (1990) *Bianca - My Emotions (1989) *Bobby "O" & His Banana Republic - Somebody (1985) *Boogie Box High - Nervous (1989) *Boys Don't Cry - Cities On Fire (1986) *Bros - Drop the Boy (1988) *Breakfast Club - Express Away To Your Heart (1988) *Breakfast Club - Never Be The Same (1987) *The Brooklyn, Bronx & Queen Band - Dreamer (1987) *Bros - I Owe You Nothing (1988) *Candido - Jingo (1983) *Carl Bean - I Was Born This Way (1986) *Carol Jiani - Touch And Go Lover (1984) *Carol Williams - No One Can Do It (Like You) (1981) *Casanova - Eye Contact (1983) *Cathy Dennis - Just Another Dream (1989) *Cathy Dennis - Touch Me (All Night Long) (1991) *Cathy Dennis - Everybody Move (1991) *Cathy Dennis - You Lied To Me (1992) *Cat Miller - Ready Or Not (1985) *CC:Diva - I'll Always Follow Me (1988) *Cheri - So Pure (1983) *Cheri - Working Girl (1983) *Clair And Love Exchange Hicks - Push (In The Bush) (1985) *Claudja Barry - Down On Couting (1986) *Colors - Am I Gonna Be The One (1983) *Communards - Never Can Say Goodbye (1987) *Conquest -Give It To Me (If You Don't Mind) (1982) *Cyndi Lauper - Change of Heart (1986) *Cyndi Lauper - What's Going On (1987) *Daryl Hall - Foolish Pride (1986) *David Bowie - Day-In Day-Out (1987) *David Bowie - Never Let Me Down (1987) *David Essex - Rock On (1989) *David McPherson - You Can't Stop (1982) *Debbie Gibson - Electric Youth (1989) *Debbie Harry - Heart of Glass (solo version, re-recorded) (1988) *Depeche Mode - Behind the Wheel (1987) *Diana Ross - Paradise (1989) *Diana Ross - Shock Waves (1987) *Donna Garraffa - Let Me Be Your Fantasy (1985) *D-Train - Keep On (1983) *D-Train - You're The One For Me (1982) *Duran Duran - I Don't Want Your Love (1988) *Duran Duran - All She Wants Is (1988) *Dusty Springfield - In Private (1989) *Dusty Springfield - Reputation (1989) *Eleonor - Adventure (1986) *Elton John - I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That (1988) *Elton John - Healing Hands (1989) *Empress - Dyin' To Be Dancin' (1982) *Erasure - Chains of Love (1988) *Erasure - Blue Savannah (1989) *Falco - Do It Again (1988) *First Choice - Let No Man Put Asunder (1983) *First Choice - Dr. Love (1983) *Five Star - Are You Man Enough (1987) *Five Star - Rain of Shine (1986) *Five Star - The Slightest Touch (1987) *Five Star - Somewhere Somebody (1987) *Five Star - Treat Me Like a Lady (1990) *Five Star - Find the Time (1986) *Five Star - If I Say Yes(1986) *The Flirts - You & Me (1985) *The Flirts - New Toy (1986) *Four In Legion - Party In My Pants (1984) *Fox The Fox - Precious Little Diamond (1984) *France Joli - Does He Dance (1985) *France Joli - Gonna Get Over You (1982) *France Joli - I Wanna Take A Chance On Love (1982) *Gayle Adams - Love Fever (1982) *George Benson - Twice the love (1988) *George Michael - Hard Day (1987) *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (1990) *Howard Hewett - Stay (1986) *Huey Lewis & The News - Hip To Be Square (1986) *Information Society - Walking Away (1988) *Inner Life - I Like It Like That (1982) *Inner Life - Moment Of My Life (1982) *Instant Funk - (Just Because) You'll Be Mine (1986) *Jaki Graham - From Now On (1989) *Jaki Graham - The Better Part Of Me (1989) *The Jammers - And You Know That (1982) *The Jammers - Be Mine Tonight (1982) *The Jammers - Let's B-B Break (1984) *Jane Child - Don't' Wanna Fall In Love (1989) *Janet Jackson - The Pleasure Principle (1987) *Janet Jackson - Alright (featuring Heavy D of Heavy D & the Boyz)(1990) *Janet Jackson - State of the World (1991) *Janet Jackson - Love Will Never Do Without You (1989) *Janet Jackson - Escapade (1990) *Janet Jackson - Rhythm Nation (1989) *Janet Jackson - Miss You Much (1989) *Jeannette "Lady" Day - Come Let Me Love You (1982) *Jeffrey Osborne - Room With A View (1986) *Jennifer Holliday - No Frills Love (1985) *Jermaine Jackson - I Think It's Love (1982) *The Jets - Cross My Broken Heart (1987) *Junk Yard Dog - Grab Them Cakes (1985) *Karyn White - Romantic (1991) *Katunga - El Negro No Puede (1984) *Keyna - Tell It To Me (1989) *Kim Wilde - You Came (1988) *Laid Back - It's The Way You Do It (1985) *Laid Back - I´m Hooked (1985) *Laid Back - One Life (1985) *Labelle-Patti Labelle, Nona Hendryx & Sarah Dash- Turn it Out *The Latin Rascals - Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (1988) *Level 42 - Lessons In Love (1987) *Level 42 - Something About You (1985) *Level 42 - World Machine (1985) *Leroy Burgess - Heartbreaker (1983) *Leroy Burgess - Stranger (1983)♣ *Linda Taylor - You And Me Just Started (1982) *Lionel Richie - Love Will Conquer All (1989) *Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam - I Wonder If I Take You Home (1985) *Lisa Stansfield - This Is the Right Time (1989) *Loleatta Holloway - Love Sensation (1983) *Loleatta Holloway - Crash Goes Love (1986) *Louie Louie - Sittin' In The Lap Of Luxury (1990) *Love and Money - Candy Bar Express (1986) *Luther Vandross - Power of Love/Love Power (1991) *Madonna - True Blue (1987) *Madonna - Into the Groove (1985) *Madonna - Causing a Commotion (1987) *Madonna - Like a Prayer (1989) *Madonna - Express Yourself (1989) *Madonna - Keep it Together (1990) *Madonna - Vogue (1990) *Madonna - Justify My Love (1990) *Madonna - Erotica (1992) *Madonna - Deeper and Deeper (1992) *Madonna - Bad Girl (1993) *Madonna - Fever (1993) *Madonna - Rain (1993) *Madonna - This Used to Be my Playground (1992) *Mahogany - Ride On The Rhythm (1983) *Mariah Carey - Someday (1991) *Mariah Carey - There's Got to Be a Way (1991) *MC Hammer - Pray (1990) *Metallica - Enter Sandman (1991) *Miami Sound Machine - Bad Boy (1986) *Michael McDonald - All We Got (It's Not Enough, Never Enough) (1990) *Mico Wave - Star Search (1987) *Mike & Brenda Sutton - Don't Let Go Of Me (Grip My Hips & Move Me) (1982) *Mitsou - Bye Bye Mon Cowboy (1988) *Morris Day - Are You Ready (1988) *Natalie Cole - I Live For Your Love (1987) *Natalie Cole - The Urge To Merge (1987) *Narada - Divine Emotions (1988) *New Order - Bizarre Love Triangle (1986) *New Order - True Faith (1987) *Nia Peeples - Street Of Dreams (1991) *Nia Peeples - Trouble (1988) *Nick Kamen - Each Time You Break My Heart (1986) *Nick Scotti - Get Over (1993) *The Nick Straker Band - A Little Bit Of Jazz (1982) *Nu Shooz - Point of No Return (1986) *Nu Shooz - Lost Your Number (1986) *Nu Shooz - Don't Let Me Be The One (1986) *NV - It's Alright (1983) *NV - Let Me Do You (1984) *Olivia Newton-John - The Rumour (1988) *Paul McCartney - Ou Est Le Soleil? *Paula Abdul - Knocked Out (1988) *Paula Abdul - Forever Your Girl (1989) *Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract (1990) *Paul Ledakis - Tattoo In On Me (1990) *Pebbles aka Perri "Pebbles" Reid - Giving You the Benefit *Phil Collins - Hang in Long Enough (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Pet Shop Boys - Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money) (1986) *Pet Shop Boys - Love Comes Quickly (1986) *Pet Shop Boys - What Have I Done To Deserve This? (1987) *Pet Shop Boys - Always on My Mind (1988) *Pet Shop Boys - Heart (1988) *Pet Shop Boys - Left to My Own Devices (1988) *Pet Shop Boys - Was That What It Was? (1986) *Pet Shop Boys - You Know Where You Went Wrong (1987) *Pet Shop Boys - I Want To Wake Up (1987) *Phyllis Nelson - I Like You (1989) *Pia Zadora - Dance Out Of My Head (1988) *Pierre - Just Right (1984) *Pilot - You Are The One (1984) *Pointer Sisters - Friends' Advice (Don't Take It) (1990) *Pointer Sisters - Gold Mine (1986) *Pretty Poison - Nighttime (1988) *Prince - Hot Thing (1987) *Prince - Glam Slam (1988) *Rafael Cameron - Desires (1982) *Ramsey Lewis - This Ain't No Fantasy (1985) *Raw Silk - Do It To The Music (1983) *Rafaga - Aquel Amor (1999) *Red Head Kingpin And The FBI - Get It Together (1991) *Robey - Bored & Beautiful (1984) *Robey - Killer Instinct (1985) *Robey - One Night In Bangkok (1984) *Rockers Revenge - Walking On Sunshine (1987) *Run-D.M.C. - It's Tricky (1987) *Run D.M.C. - Ghostbusters (1989) *The Salsoul Orchestra - Ooh, I Love It (Love Break) (1983) *The Salsoul Orchestra - Seconds (1982) *S-xpress - Hey Music Lover (1988) *Seal (musician) – The Beginning (1991) *Secret Weapon - Must Be The Music (1982) *Shakespear's Sister - Break My Heart (1988) *Sharon Redd - Can You Handle It (1982) *Sheena Easton - Eternity (1987) *Shirley Lewis - You Can't Hide (1989) *Siedah Garrett - K.I.S.S.I.N.G. (1988) *Sinnamon - Thin Line (1984) *Sinnamon - He's Gonna Take You Home (1982) *Sinnamon - Thanks To You (1982) *Sister Sledge - Here To Stay (1986) *Skyy - Call Me (1982) *Skyy - Let Love Shine (1982) *Skyy - Let's Celebrate (1982) *Skyy - Show Me The Way (1987) *Slade - Slam The Hammer Down (1984) *Slay Cabell - Feelin' Fine (1982) *The Springsteen Brothers - She's Fine (1984) *Steve Shelto - Don't You Give Your Love Away (1983) *Stewart Copeland - Love Lessons (1987) *The Strangers - Step Out Of My Dream (1983) *The Strikers - Body Music (1982) *Surface - Falling In Love (1982) *Taylor Dayne - I'll Wait (1993) *Taylor Dayne - Say A Prayer (1995) *Technotronic - Techno Medley (1990) *Terence Trent D'arby - Dance Little Sister (1987) *Terence Trent D'arby - If You Let Me Stay (1987) *Terry Lewis - Can You Feel It (1984) *Third World - One To One (1985) *Third World - Sense Of Purpose (1985) *Thompson Twins - In the Name of Love (1988) *Thompson Twins - Sugar Daddy (1989) *Timex Social Club - Rumors (1986) *Timex Social Club - Thinkin´ About Ya (1986) *Tina Turner - Foreign Affair (1989) *TKA - I Won't Give Up On You (1989) *Toney Lee - Reach Up (1986) *Tracie Spencer - This Time Make It Funky (1990) *2 Brave - After Midnight (1989) *Unlimited Touch - Reach Out (Everlasting Lover) (1984) *Unlimited Touch - Searching To Find The One (1982) *Unique - You Make Me Feel So Good (1984) *Vaughan & Butch Dayo Mason - Party On The Corner (1983) *Vaughan & Butch Dayo Mason - You Can Do It (1982) *Visual - The Music Got Me (1985) *The Wally Jump Jr. & The Criminal Element - Don't Push Your Lock (1986) *The Wally Jump Jr. & The Criminal Element - Jump Back (1986) *Wang Chung - Let's Go! (1986) *Warp 9 - Light Years Away (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Going Out Of My Dream (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Good To The Last Drop (1983) *Weeks & Co. - If You're Looking For Fun (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Knock, Knock (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Rock Candy (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Rockin´It In The Pocket (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Rock Your World (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Tunnel Of Love (1983) *Weeks & Co. - Your Next Door Neighbor (1983) *Wild Party - No One Knows (1987) *Will To Power - Fading Away (1988) *The Wrestlers - Land of a Thousand Dances?!!? (1985) *Whitney Houston - So Emotional (1987) *Whitney Houston - I Belong To You (1991) Category:Record producers